1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shoulder strap pad. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shoulder strap pad for use in a brassiere shoulder strap that is positionable or moveable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well known problem associated with a brassiere shoulder strap is the discomfort caused by the strap on the shoulder of the wearer. Specifically, each brassiere strap will normally cause either a depression or irritation in the shoulder and may even interfere with arterial or venous drainage. Numerous attempts have been made to relieve this discomfort. Some attempts have included use of shoulder pads of cotton or foam or rubber that are interposed between the strap and the wearer's shoulder, and some are releasably attachable to the strap.
Significantly, such pads have proven to be bulky and unsightly. Also, there are inconveniences attendant with such attachments since such pads will normally need to be removed, and subsequently reattached, each time the brassiere is washed.
Some brassiere straps have attempted to incorporate a pad structure in the strap itself. Such brassiere straps may have achieved a modicum of success in relieving discomfort. However, such brassieres have limited user life since they fail to maintain their desired appearance after several machine washings apparently due to the effect cleaning detergents have on the construction and materials of the brassiere strap. For example, pads and straps made of foam have been found to yellow after a few washings. It is also common that brassieres that have incorporated a pad therein have a knotted or bumpy appearance after repeated machine washings.
Other attempts to relieve discomfort, yet provide a modicum of pleasing appearance, have included widening the shoulder strap to better distribute the weight in the shoulder area. Still other attempts have been to incorporate elastic bands with a padded cover in the strap to provide more flexibility and thus attempt to better distribute the pressure in the shoulder area.
All such attempts have, heretofore, failed to achieve the desired results, namely relief of the discomfort in the shoulder area, with a smooth attractive appearance that is maintained even after repeated wear and machine washing. Thus, long wear life and comfort have evaded prior art shoulder straps.